


Such a Good Horse

by faynia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faynia/pseuds/faynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. They have sex on a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapecase](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grapecase).



> Beta'd by staraflur and rotrude

"It was a snake, Arthur. She was spooked. I'm perfectly capable of getting my horse back, or I would be if you'd let me find it." Elena crossed her arms with a sigh. What had begun as a pretty decent escape had ended up a muddy mess. Her horse was missing, Arthur was being overwhelming, and the bottom of her dress was, well, the muddy mess. She wiggled her shoes off and they arced through the air, descending into the stream with a splash. "You could possibly put me down now."

"You lost control of her."

"I did not! You're just sore because I beat you here again, and you don't have a flower to prove otherwise."

"You were thrown from your horse!"

"Yes, and I'm not hurt. It's happened before." She was muddy and damp, certainly, but otherwise…Otherwise, Arthur looked pale and queasy, and her heart lurched. "I really am fine, Arthur," she tried quietly.

Arthur’s brow furrowed in a distracting fashion and Elena poked the crease. “You could smile,” she said, clutching his arm when he suddenly spurred his horse forward. “I’ve seen you do it, sometimes. Sometimes, I see you do it even when your silly inner voice is telling you ‘no’.”

“This isn’t funny, Elena,” Arthur muttered. “You could have struck your head, or been trampled, or bitten, or God knows what else.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes, pinching his elbow. “Never happens.”

“But it might.”

“You get whacked around the head a hundred times a week and you don’t see me insisting someone else hold your sword.”

Arthur sputtered. “That-”

“Makes you wrong, you know. Which is perfectly acceptable to be.” She rolled her shoulders and looked away, holding her head high in victory. If he was going to continue arguing with her, she didn’t have to pay him any attention. It would do him some good to remember that he wasn’t the only one in this marriage. She had thoughts of her own and, while yes, she supposed he was a little right, it didn’t mean she was entirely wrong either.

Arthur grumbled something unflattering and Elena elbowed him in the stomach before relaxing into his hold.

She tried not to notice at first, because this was Arthur and Arthur was easily embarrassed by things like this, but the soft moan in her ear when she shifted in the saddle, wiggling against his groin, was enough to leave her short of breath. His hand tightened over her stomach, fingers digging into the fabric of her ruined dress.

“Stay still.”

“It was the horse,” Elena whispered, rubbing against him as the horse leaped over a fallen log, pressing her back further in Arthur’s hold. Arthur cursed softly as he shifted backwards from her. “I swear.”

He hissed and arched against her. “You are a tease.”

“This isn’t my fault, Arthur,” Elena said, grabbing his hand and pushing it down lower. She bit the inside of her cheek when he caught on to her unvoiced suggestion and moved his fingers lower with greater speed, pushing against her mound with the heel of his hand as his fingers pushed into the fabric, digging in beneath her and pressing upward doggedly. “I-I did say I could go and find my horse.”

“You would have got lost in the woods,” he murmured, kissing the back of her neck.

“Oh.” She smacked his hand and jerked upward with a gasp when he finally found a way to tease her through the rumpled gold fabric. The rough slide of it tingled long after his fingers retreated. She squeezed her thighs around the horse’s flank and struggled not to rub shamelessly against the saddle. “You know I wouldn’t. You just-” He swept his fingers through her tangled hair, nuzzling his cold nose against her skin. “You are so-so distracting. Arthur...”

He grunted and the sound shot through her body, spreading heat down into her toes. She leaned forwards on the saddle and rubbed backward toward him, brushing against him as the horse moved faster towards home.

“Please,” she begged. Her face was flushed red and hot and sweat traced down the ribbon lacing of her dress, pooling at the small of her back. He spurred the horse on faster, clutching her in exactly the wrong way; it prevented her from getting any sort of friction at all. “Please, Arthur. Would you please just do something and stop teasing me.”

“My God,” he groaned, yanking harshly on the reins and drawing the horse to a standstill. “You have got to be kidding me,” he muttered and released the reins, placing both hands on her hips and drawing her back against him. “Look what you’ve done to me. Do you still believe I’m only teasing you?”

He bent to the side and hiked the skirt of her dress up, pulling it out from under her and splayed his hands over her warm thighs. “If we get caught-”

She squirmed, trapping his hands between her and the saddle as she tried to get him to move them higher. “What does it even matter? Besides, you know as well as I do that we’re the only ones who ever-” She gasped when his thumb brushed her wet folds. “Arthur, please-”

“Shh. Bend forward and stay still.”

“What?”

Arthur settled a hand on her lower back and gave a light shove. She shuddered and grappled with the saddle. “Push yourself up and bend forwards, Elena.”

She wavered a moment, casting a curious glance over her shoulder. His fingers were fumbling with the laces of his breeches and Elena’s blood ran hot. She hooked her ankles around his boots and propped herself up on her elbows, baring herself to him as her dress slipped down her back.

For a moment, she was worried he would stop and tell her to sit back down and wait. His breath hitched as his hands settled on her hips. “Like this?” she asked, peering down the slope of the horses back. Arthur jerked open his breeches with a rough tug and took himself in hand, giving his length a few good strokes before he realised she was watching him.

“This is insane,” he told her, and she laughed, because finally he was smiling at her, and it was crooked and unspeakably endearing, even as his eyes narrowed down on her wiggling backside. “I thought I told you to keep still. We don’t need you falling off another horse.”

“I’m too good to fall off.”

Arthur laughed and kissed the small of her back. “That you are.”

“Now you are teasing me.”

He huffed out a bit of breathless laughter and straightened. “Pushy.”

“Impatient to get what I want,” she said, trying to push back against him to get some sort of contact. Cool air blew against her naked skin, raising gooseflesh along her arms. “You’re bossy.”

“Because someone won’t hold still.”

Elena tossed a bright, mocking smile over her shoulder. "It won’t fall off if I do. You do know that, don’t you, Arthur?”

He glowered, sliding a hand around to cant her hips up further. Her forehead brushed the horse’s mane. “You talk entirely too much,” he said and without any warning took her back against him, sliding into her with a grunt and strangled moan.

“Oh.” She grappled at the horse’s hair as Arthur pulled back slowly and thrust in again.

They were never going to last long. Tension and heat built between Elena’s thighs, hot and wet. Arthur’s thrusts grew erratic, his breath a whining pant against her shoulders, and he doubled over with a choked moan, hips slamming against her and sending her surging along the rough leather of the saddle in a long slide, and she shouted, chasing after him. Colors flashed before her eyes as she trembled, gasping Arthur’s name into the silence.

The poor horse, she thought dazedly while she unclenched her fingers and thighs, slumping back against Arthur’s chest. She should have fought harder to rescue her mare, because now she was certain the animal this animal would never let Arthur near him again.

“I should have let you fetch your horse.”

Elena hid her smile in her hands.


End file.
